Amor
by Deih
Summary: Un pequeño encuentro formó un dulce sentimiento en su interior; mas no pudo definirlo hasta que creció, calificándolo como amor.
**Nota:** Este es el quinto día del **Reto Fanfickers** de la página de FB **Lo que callamos los fanfickers.**

 **Día #5** : Drabble Hurt/Confort

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Los llantos de un pequeño resonaban por todo el solitario parque. Al parecer, su abuela no podría ir a recogerlo una vez más; sin embargo, eso no parecía ser lo que aquejaba al infante.

Entre sus brazos, llevaba un pequeño bulto azul, protegido del frío con su chaqueta, sin importar que fuera un All Mate. En la inocencia de aquel niño de seis años, ese ser necesitaba calidez, fuera o no humano.

—¡Se va a morir! ¡Morirá! —gritaba Aoba sin descanso, hipando con sus mejillas rojitas por el llanto. Su mirada borrosa se topó con una menuda figura que se acercaba a lo lejos y, aún cuando le tuvo de frente, fue incapaz de verle con claridad por culpa de las lágrimas.

 _—¿Quién morirá?_ —preguntó aquel niño. Sus rubios cabellos tenían unos pequeños copos de nieve y sus ojitos verdes, demostraban curiosidad. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, ya que había hablado en alemán. Era extranjero.

—N-no entiendo —murmuró el Seragaki, abrazándose a sí mismo mientras la hamaca en la que se encontraba, se mecía un poco por el movimiento.

—Wilhelm —se presentó. Esperando que, al menos, aquello se entendiera.

—¿Wil…helm...? —repitió. El nombrado asintió un poco, mostrando una leve sonrisa al notar que el llanto del más bajo, mermaba un poco.

 _—¿Qué pasó?_ —se reprendió mentalmente, recordándose que no entendería su idioma; sin embargo, el niño fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para captar lo que quiso decir.

—Murió —respondió, corriendo un poco su chamarra para dejar ver un perrito azul.

Wilhelm ladeó la cabeza, aquello era un All Mate. Que él supiera, ellos no podían morir. Entonces, dentro de su infantil mente e imaginación, se propuso arreglarlo. De esa manera, el niño bonito dejaría de llorar.

Estiró los brazos, pidiendo por el cachorrito. Y Aoba no dudó, porque vio sinceridad en la mirada del pequeño, porque a su corta edad no tenían malas intenciones, creían en la esperanza, en el amor.

 _—Solo es un virus_ —habló y, para que el Seragaki comprendiera mejor, agregó— _No morirá_ —negó suavemente. Se puso de rodillas en la nieve, sin importar que su ropita se mojara, y abrió la pancita del All Mate. En su fina muñeca llevaba un brazalete que utilizó para retirar dicho mal, finalizando en cuestión de minutos.

Para cuando Wilhelm terminaba, los ojitos del perrito se abrían, mencionando el nombre de su dueño.

—Aoba.

Los párpados del aludido se abrieron con fuerza, tomando entre sus brazos al can. Lo apachurró, volviendo a llorar sin poder detenerse.

—¡Ren! ¡Estás vivo! —chilló, formando un puchero. El rubio parpadeó sin entender. Si lo había salvado, ¿por qué seguía llorando? Su expresión pareció ser suficiente, ya que el niño de hebras azuladas agregó—: E-estoy feliz… gracias —su carita se tornó rojita, ahora que veía bien al niño rubio, era…muy bonito.

 _—No lo hagas más_ —murmuró Wilhelm, acortando la distancia para abrazar a Aoba con ternura, con la inocencia propia de la edad de ambos. Era un acto libre de mal, solo buscando reconfortar al más bajo.

Para cuando se separó, las suaves manos del alemán, limpiaron las gotas saladas que resbalaban de los hermosos ojos dorados que su contrario poseía.

—¡Wilhelm! —otro niño rubio le llamaba, al parecer era su hermano. Era hora de irse, el pequeño encuentro terminaba.

—Aoba… Seragaki Aoba —se presentó, no queriendo que se fuera aún. Wilhelm rió flojo, sin decir que Ren ya había dicho esa información.

—Nos vemos —habló, con dificultad, en japonés. Depositó un suave beso en la mejilla del Seragaki, antes de correr rumbo a su familia.

—Nos vemos… —susurró, pasando su índice por la zona besada. Sentía como si su corazón quisiera escapar de su pecho, latiendo de forma desenfrenada. En ese instante de su vida, no supo qué era aquello; mas cuando creció, pudo calificarlo como un sentimiento.

 _Amor._


End file.
